The embodiments herein relate generally to diapers.
Many male diapers are disadvantageous because a user has to unbutton or unzip his pants, and pull down the pants and diaper prior to urinating. These required steps and a delay in timing may cause individuals to soil their clothes, pants and/or diaper. This can be especially problematic for those individuals suffering from incontinence.
Several diapers exist with a closeable opening as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,733 and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0274699. Although these diapers permit the user to use the toilet without pulling down the diaper, they have several disadvantages. First, these diapers comprise sealable flaps positioned directly above the user's male reproductive organ when worn. These flaps are secured by fasteners such as hook and loop fasteners or tape fasteners. This assembly is undesirable because the user's reproductive organ and/or pubic hair can get caught in the fasteners of the sealable flaps, which can cause pain to the user. Second, the openings in several of the diapers are sufficiently large to expose the genitals and anus of the user. This may cause the user to suffer discomfort, embarrassment and/or a loss of dignity when the diaper flap is opened in the presence of others.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a male diaper with a sealable opening, which permits a user to urinate without removing the diaper from its original position on the body while enhancing user comfort and dignity. This allows the user to pull up or pull down the diaper with ease. In addition, there is a need for a male diaper that prevents the user's reproductive organ and/or public hair from becoming caught in any fasteners used to seal the diaper opening.